


A Couple of Crushes

by miss-minnelli (sherlollyshipperalltheway)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, erin swims for stress relief, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyshipperalltheway/pseuds/miss-minnelli
Summary: This is where I'm putting relatively short Holtzbert one-shots!





	1. Cupholders and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago, but i decided to post it today. It was based on a prompt from somewhere or other that said "What do you think cupholders are for?"  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Hey guys! This is now where I will put my collection of Holtzbert one-shots!

Erin was really drunk. The four ladies had gone out for drinks after a particularly tiring bust, and they quickly discovered what a lightweight Erin was. Abby wasn’t a big drinker, so she was pretty much still sober after one mojito, and Patty had drunk just enough that she able to dance unabashedly with the cute guy who’d been flirting with her all evening. Holtz, however, was completely sober. She’d ordered a beer, but only made it through a few sips before Erin had started getting tipsy, and she decided that watching her crush try to handle herself was much more fun than drinking. 

It was about eleven-thirty when Patty left with her new man-friend, and Abby got in a cab minutes later, unable to stop yawning. 

Erin seemed to show no signs of exhaustion and she beckoned Holtz onto the dance floor with a seductive wink—well, she tried. The wink turned out to look more like she was having a muscle spasm, but Holtzmann appreciated the effort. She swayed her hips and sauntered over to the girl she had a massive crush on.  
Erin turned out to me much more receptive to Holtzmann’s advances when she was tipsy, but Holtz was careful not to cross the line. She closed her eyes and grinded up and down in front of Erin, who blushed and grinned. 

Holtz’s eyes were closed, enjoying the dance, when she felt lips on hers. She struggled to push Erin away, because she wanted this—oh, she wanted it—but Erin was drunk and that wasn’t right. 

With both of her hands on Erin’s shoulders, Holtzmann managed to push her away, but didn’t let her go far. Erin looked terribly offended, and the emotion was doubled because of the alcohol, so Holtz was quick to explain herself.

“Hey, hey. Don’t get upset. I want to kiss you. You should know by now that I want to kiss you, Erin, but it’s not the right time. You’re drunk.” Erin tried to protest, but her words were too slurred, proving Holtz’s point. “Let’s get you home, okay?”

“Kay,” replied Erin, following her friend carefully out of the bar. 

When they got to Holtz’s car—not the hearse—the blonde opened the passenger door and helped Erin sit down without bumping her head before getting in on the driver’s side. As soon as she pulled away from the curb, Erin looked like she might fall asleep, but instead she started blabbering. 

“This was FUN. I love DANCING. You love dancing too, Holtz. Holtz is a funny name. It sounds like bolts. Nuts and bolts. That’s funny, because you don’t have any nuts.” She giggled a little manically, and Holtz rolled her eyes, realizing that maybe Erin shouldn’t have had this much to drink. 

Erin, however, was not done talking. “Hey, I had a lot to drink. Martinis are good. Do you have any drinks in here? Ooh, like juice!” She looked down at the cupholders, but discovered they were empty. She cocked her head to the side and appears deep in thought for about six seconds. “What do you think cupholders are for?” she asked seriously. 

Holtz raised her eyebrows. “Um, they’re for putting drinks in, babe. You know, like bottles of water and stuff.”

“But then, why can’t they be called bottle holders, cause you don’t even put cups in there.” 

Even though this was possibly in the top ten stupidest conversations Jillian Holtzmann had ever been a part of, she could still feel her crush growing with every ridiculous thing that came out of Erin’s mouth. 

As she left Erin alone in her own apartment (after fixing her a snack and a big glass of water) Holtz hoped that Erin would remember their dance in the morning. Or, she supposed, if Erin felt the almost-kiss had been a mistake, maybe it would be better if she didn’t remember. 

Holtzmann blew a kiss up towards Erin’s apartment and shook her head. How could such a silly woman have captured her heart so quickly? She had no idea, but she knew she was eternally glad.


	2. clothes are staying ON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve and Holtz has a present that can't wait until morning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffity fluffity fluff fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

“Hey,” Holtz knocked on the door of Erin’s old bedroom (they now shared Holtz’s and Erin only went in to her old one when she needed some peace and quiet to decompress). “Can I come in? I have a present for you…”

Erin appeared at the door moments later. “But Christmas is tomorrow, Holtz,” she said, and Holtzmann rolled her eyes.

“I know, babe, but I couldn’t wait any longer to give you this one. Humor me, okay?” Her voice shook ever so slightly, and she hoped Erin couldn’t tell that her insides were flipping and flopping all around.

“Yeah, alright. Where is it?”

Holtz covered her nerves with an manic grin. “In the bedroom,” she said, gesturing across the hall. 

Erin couldn’t help but giggle at Holtz’s excitement as she followed her girlfriend to their bedroom, but her laugh was caught in her throat when she saw the box that occupied most of the room. “What the…”

Holtz jumped up onto the bed and got comfortable. This was going to be either her best idea ever, or her worst. The box was the size of a small horse, but to her credit, Holtz had managed to wrap the entire thing, albeit a bit sloppily, in red and green paper with little snowmen on it. 

“Holy shit, that’s huge!” 

“That’s what she said,” muttered Holtz before clapping a hand over her mouth. She slowly removed it and tried to look guilty. “Yeah, not the best time for stupid jokes. Go on, unwrap!” 

Erin did as she was told and gently ripped off the paper from the top of the box enough to tear open the flaps. When she managed to wrestle the box free of its tape and open it up, she was greeted with the sight of a slightly smaller box, wrapped in a different Christmas paper. Erin glared at Holtz, but she only smirked. 

Erin rolled her eyes, but continued unwrapping. By the time she reached the fifth box, she was getting fed up. “Okay, so we’re really doing this, huh?” Jillian nodded with an innocent smile. “Well, then I think that for every box I unwrap, you should have to take off an item of clothing. Let’s make this interesting for both of us, shall we?”

“NO!” exclaimed Holtz right away. “No, clothes are staying on.” 

“Fine, then I’m not unwrapping all these stupid boxes. I don’t care what the reward is, this is demeaning. Besides, why won’t you take off your clothes? You’re practically always doing a strip-tease for me.”

Holtz knew that this had gone on long enough, and she could sense that Erin really wasn’t going to finish unwrapping the gift. She couldn’t have that. This was the most important night of her life (so far), and she had to do something. She seemed to shrink a little and spoke quietly. “Because as amusing as this may be later, I don’t want to propose to you naked.” 

Erin’s jaw fell open. “You’re…proposing? Is the ring…in there?” She gestured toward the boxes. 

Nodding a little guilty, Holtz smiled. “Yeah. Sorry.” 

“Sorry? Jill! Let’s get the damn ring out!” Suddenly, Erin was happy to unwrap all thirty two boxes that had been hidden inside the huge one, and Holtz was happy to help. 

After thirty minutes (they had taken a rather long break in the middle to make out), Erin and Holtz finally freed the smallest box, and Holtz grabbed it before Erin could open it. 

“Hey!” 

“Let me do this right, Er,” Holtz pleaded as she slowly lowered herself onto one knee. “I know this wasn’t a very conventional way to do this, and frankly it was pretty annoying, but I meant it in the right way. I love you with all that I’ve got.” She opened the box. “Will you marry me, hot stuff?” she finished, grinning.

“Of course, you dork. But next time you get me a present, I demand that it be wrapped in only ONE box.”

“Deal.”


	3. Truth in Doodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a list of titles written by the blog "all of these prompts"

Erin has a habit of doodling all over whatever she is working on. She supposes it stems from elementary school and high school where she was the smart kid who always finished her work first, finding herself with too many minutes of free time. The margins on her test papers were almost always filled with sub-par drawings, usually little stars or hearts, but if she had a crush, she would often end up doodling the first letter of their name.

This is what gets her in trouble today. Erin and Abby are sitting at the kitchen table filling out some paperwork that they have to turn in to the mayor. Erin finishes hers first, and moves to check Facebook on her phone before realizing that it has died. She puts it back in her pocket and picks up her pen. Her hands automatically begin doodling (on a piece of scrap paper, thank the lord) and soon the page is full of tiny hearts, stars, cacti (Jillian has several in her lab, explaining that they are the hardest plants to kill), and artsy lettering of the letter “J”. She must not even realize she’s doing it, because Abby stares at her for a full minute before her focus breaks and she puts down her pen.

“Oh, you’re done! Awesome, we can get this all sealed up in an envelope and sent over to the mayor. Because god forbid if I have to go over there again any time soon.” 

Abby tilts her head. “Well, I wouldn’t mind going over there, as long as I get to see that Jennifer woman. Wait. No, I’m getting distracted. What’s going on here?” She gestures toward Erin’s piece of paper.

“Well, you got done earlier than I did and my phone’s dead and—” Abby points to the large cursive “J” covering a quarter of the page. “Oh. Yeah, so that’s a thing. And I guess that means you know what it means, cause of high school and stuff…”

Abby smirks. “Sure do, babes. I think it’s cute, though. You should tell her.”

Erin’s eyes widen. “Absolutely not.”

“Come on…”

“No! That’s just not something you bring up in casual conversation with your friend,” Erin practically shouts.

“What’s just not something you bring up in casual conversation with your friend?” asked Holtzmann, wandering into the kitchen in search of a snack.

Abby grabs Erin’s doodles and shoves them in Holtz’s face. “This!”

“Abby! Oh my god! How could you do that? Jesus!” Erin, now beet red gets up from the table in a hurry, causing all of her papers to scatter, and bolts from the kitchen. She gathers up her things as quickly as possible from her desk in the office, ignoring Abby and Holtz’s shouts, brushes past a concerned Patty, and barrels through the front doors of the firehouse. 

“Um, would somebody like to tell me what just happened?” asked Holtz with a slight glare in Abby’s direction. 

Patty, now also in the kitchen, nods. “I would also like to understand this situation, Abby, baby.”

Abby huffs and picks up the incriminating piece of paper. “I uh, shit. I already feel really bad about this, but now if I don’t show you this is going to be a whole big mess of a thing, and oh crap.” She takes a breath and hands the paper over to Holtz with Patty looking over her shoulder.

“It looks to my skilled and trained eye like this is a piece of scrap paper that used to be a page from our tax returns for this year, yeah?” asks Holtz.

Patty pats her on the back. “Oh, Holtzy. Look closer.” She points to the corner of the page.

Holtzmann’s eyes land on the tiny drawing of cacti, the hearts, and then the beautiful cursive ‘J’. “Well that could mean plenty of things…Erin really likes her job…Job starts with ‘J’. Or um, isn’t the mayor’s assistant named Jennifer. It could be a nice gesture to brighten up Jennifer’s day—Oh alright.” She stops speaking when Abby gives her a gentle slap upside the head. “I get it, okay, I just don’t really—I can’t believe it. She likes me?”

“Christ, Holtzy. She’s been doing this for weeks,” replies Abby. 

Patty almost giggles. “There are ‘J’s all over her whiteboard. Y’know, the one across from your workbench.”

“Oh. Oh, shit. Where is she?”

Abby hums for a moment. “I’d say check the pool.” 

“The pool?” asks Patty

“She used to swim competitively in her undergrad! It helps her distress now,” exclaims Holtz, her eyes lighting up. “See you soon, my beautiful best friends,” she cries, and then she runs out of the firehouse. 

Holtz gallops down the street in the direction of the closest YMCA where the ladies go when they feel inclined to work out.

 

When Holtz gets to the Y, the woman in charge won’t let her into the pool area because she isn’t dressed for the occasion. She tries calling Erin, but guesses that her phone is probably in one of those lockers. Instead of arguing any more with the stern woman at the desk, Holtzmann plants herself in a plastic chair facing the entrance to the women’s locker room so Erin will have to see her when she comes out.

About an hour passes, but finally Erin emerges with towel-dried hair and some kind of glow that might be her renewed calm, or it might be the chlorine (Holtz isn’t sure).

Erin jumps backwards suddenly when she notices Holtz, now standing, in front of her.

“Uh, hi. You didn’t need to come down here.”

“Yes I did. You were upset. I don’t like when you’re upset. Also, I feel the same way, so there’s that too…” she trails off and Erin scrunches her nose.

“Really?”

“Yeah, Er. Have you seen me lately, or ever for that matter? I can’t keep myself away from you. Trust me, I tried.”

Erin blushes deeply. “Oh. I didn’t try very hard apparently, seeing as we’re” she looks around the lobby of the Y “here.”    

“Well I’m glad you didn’t, babe. Otherwise I wouldn’t get to do this.” Holtz steps toward Erin and takes her face in her hands. Erin drops her swim bag and wraps her hands around Holtz’s waist. 

The kiss is chaste at first, but soon Holtz gets eager and deepens the kiss. It’s about a minute later that the stern receptionist decides she’d had quite enough of this. She asks them to leave, but it is much politer than Holtz would have expected.

She maintains later that the receptionist winked at her, as if to say, “Congrats on getting the girl.”


End file.
